1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cover for both artificial and natural Christmas trees, which cover includes a sheath having drawstrings at the perimeter and center thereof, for fitting over and encapsulating a Christmas tree and further including radial drawstrings for shaping pleats and scallops in the sheath to simulate a snowy landscape beneath the Christmas tree when the Christmas tree is deployed and decorated. The cover serves as a dust cover for storing an artificial Christmas tree and as an encapsulating throw-away or reuseable bag or wrap for a natural Christmas tree, in order to contain the shedded needles when the Christmas tree is discarded.
The cover of this invention is designed to provide an attractive, decorative, simulated snow-covered or alternative landscape or other decorative area beneath a Christmas tree when the tree is decorated, and also serves to catch and retain loose needles which fall from natural Christmas trees. Furthermore, the cover is designed to facilitate the wrapping and encapsulating of both natural and artificial Christmas trees quickly and efficiently, without damaging the limbs and the tree structure, and in the case of natural Christmas trees, without spreading the shedded needles over the display area.
The problem of moving natural Christmas trees from a display area to a trash site without spreading needles over the entire area of transport is well known. Furthermore, as the needles tend to shed during the Christmas season while the tree is displayed, they provide an unsightly accumulation on decorations such as nativity scenes, simulated snow fields or other decorations and gifts located beneath the tree. Furthermore, when the tree is moved, these needles are shed in great numbers and are frequently spread all over the display area, as well as throughout the house along the path of transport. Additionally, the dripping of exuded resins or gums from the tree can permanently damage rugs, carpeting or floors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A patent search revealed a number of prior art patents concerned with various types of tree wraps and covers designed for enclosing trees for various purposes. These patents are summarized below and a copy of each is enclosed with this patent application.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,446,416, dated Feb. 20, 1923, to W. C. Curtiss, details a "Protective Cover For Fruit Trees". The protective cover detailed in this patent includes a generally jar-shaped, flexible cover which features a drawstring at the top and bottom for fitting over a fruit tree. An opening is maintained at the top of the cover, in order to facilitate circulation of air and heat from a smudge pot inserted beneath the cover to protect the tree from freezing. U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,129, dated May 4, 1976, to David C. Rudell, et al, details a "Christmas Tree Wrap, Floor or Rug Protector and Decorative Base". The device includes a substantially cylindrical wrapper which is open at the top and is fitted with a bottom having a central opening that is more narrow than the top opening. The bottom is adapted to cover a rug or floor and a supporting stand for the Christmas tree and is also designed to be fastened to the tree trunk above the stand. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the wrap is constructed of 2-6 mil. polymeric film which may be decorated as desired. A "Christmas Tree Disposal Bag" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,604, dated May 24, 1983, to Andrew J. DeLaura. The bag is designed to prevent dry pine needles from falling on the floor while the tree is being carried out of the home and includes a small bottom opening, through which the tree trunk extends downward to a tree stand. When in collapsed configuration, the bag is draped over the tree stand, in order to hide the stand while the tree is being displayed during the Christmas season. An interior apron is fitted around a top opening in the bag and is constructed of fluffy cotton to resemble a snow field under the tree, portions of the cotton being impregnated with a stiffening material and compressed in molds to form miniature houses which are colored to resemble a village in a snowy landscape. The bag is pulled up around the tree and the top opening is closed to contain the needles when the tree is discarded.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved cover for Christmas trees and other objects, which cover is designed to operate as a dust cover or sheath for artificial trees and a needle-containing, encapsulating throw-away or reuseable cover for natural trees.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cover or sheath for encapsulating Christmas trees during storage or disposal, which sheath includes a cover material constructed of a suitable fabric or plastic, a center draw string for tightening around the trunk of a Christmas tree and a perimeter draw string for enclosing the top portion of the Christmas tree, with radial drawstrings also provided in the sheath for shaping pleats or scallops in the sheath, in order to simulate a snow-covered landscape or provide an alternative decorative effect when the sheath is deployed beneath the tree in a decorative mode.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a wrap or cover for Christmas trees, which cover includes a sheath of sufficient diameter to substantially encapsulate a natural or artificial Christmas tree, a center drawstring provided at a central opening and slit in the sheath for tightening around the tree trunk, with multiple, radial strings extending from the center drawstring and an outer perimeter drawstring for tightening above the tree and encapsulating the tree inside the sheath, in order to contain the dry needles of a natural tree or shield an artificial tree from dust and damage during storage.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a cover for Christmas trees, which cover is characterized by a sheath having an opening and a slit in the center thereof for receiving the trunk of the tree, a center drawstring encircling the opening and emerging at the slit for tightening the center portion of the sheath around the trunk of the tree, a second perimeter drawstring provided in the outer perimeter of the sheath for tightening the sheath above the tree and substantially encapsulating the tree inside the sheath and further including multiple radial drawstrings extending from the center drawstring to the perimeter drawstring, for creating pleats and scallops in the sheath when the sheath is deployed beneath the Christmas tree, in order to simulate a decorative snow landscape or other decoration when the tree is decorated.